


Confessioni e cambiamenti

by Obsydian



Series: Love in wartime [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsydian/pseuds/Obsydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Per tre anni aveva negato i propri sentimenti per Shepard e ora… ora era arrivato il momento di esporsi. A costo di finire col cuore a pezzi. Il rischio c’era, e anche concreto, ma si sarebbe almeno liberato di questo macigno che portava dentro da troppo tempo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessioni e cambiamenti

L’appuntamento per il pranzo al Cafè Apollo era alle 13. 

In quel momento Kaidan stava provando dentro di sé un groviglio di emozioni che non riusciva neanche a spiegarsi. Nello stesso tempo si sentiva felice, confuso e spaventato. Lui, il secondo Spettro umano, in quel momento sedeva sulla panchina del Mercato del Presidium coi palmi sudati e un groppo alla gola come un quindicenne. Erano veramente anni che non si sentiva così, in balìa delle proprie sensazioni… cosa gli stava succedendo?

Per tre anni aveva negato i propri sentimenti per Shepard e ora… ora era arrivato il momento di esporsi. A costo di finire col cuore a pezzi. Il rischio c’era, e anche concreto, ma si sarebbe almeno liberato di questo macigno che portava dentro da troppo tempo. Certo, il fatto che Shepard fosse così riservato sulla propria vita privata di certo non era di aiuto… a dire il vero Kaidan non aveva neanche idea del suo orientamento sessuale. Sulla Normandy in certi momenti aveva avuto la sensazione che ci fosse una certa tensione tra loro.. uno sguardo sostenuto un secondo di troppo, una mano appoggiata su una spalla, l’impressione che il Comandante cercasse costantemente la sua presenza… però era indiscusso il fatto che la loro amicizia fosse molto profonda. Quello che avevano condiviso e vissuto insieme era innegabilmente qualcosa che poteva o distruggere un rapporto o consolidarlo in modo inscindibile. E questo legame così forte poteva anche essere interpretato erroneamente…

I suoi stessi sentimenti, del resto, erano molto confusi, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come, da qualche tempo, si fosse scoperto a pensare a Shepard in un modo in cui decisamente un semplice amico non farebbe. Si rendeva conto di soffermare lo sguardo sempre più spesso sulle labbra di Shepard, sui suoi fianchi, sempre più di frequente si chiedeva come sarebbe stato toccare quel corpo che ormai, inutile continuare a negarlo, lo accendeva ogni volta che i suoi occhi vi si posavano. Poco castamente. 

Immerso in questi pensieri, e distratto dal datapad su cui stava cercando disperatamente qualsiasi cosa che potesse aiutarlo a pensare ad altro, non si accorse della presenza che si era silenziosamente seduta accanto a lui. Lei, sempre così gentile e attenta a quanto succedeva intorno, a suo modo, per assurdo, empatica, ma anche estremamente discreta.. già da tempo aveva intuito che al Maggiore stava succedendo qualcosa.

“Maggiore Alenko, buongiorno” disse con tono allegro “Strano trovarti in un luogo così affollato… cerchi qualcosa? O aspetti qualcuno?”

Kaidan trasalì al suono inaspettato di una voce accanto a lui, ma subito le sue spalle si rilassarono quando riconobbe la presenza seduta al suo fianco. IDA non aveva mai instaurato un rapporto di vera confidenza con lui, ma gli aveva sempre ispirato fiducia e sicurezza. Certo, ora non era propriamente nello stato d’animo di iniziare una conversazione amichevole…

“IDA, buongiorno anche a te. Mi fa piacere vederti! Mmm, sì, in effetti starei aspettando... una persona” imbarazzato e colto di sorpresa Kaidan abbassò timidamente lo sguardo. Un leggero rossore gli colorò il viso. Non sapeva davvero come reagire… per poco non aveva detto il nome della persona attesa e non era sicuro che fosse il caso di sbandierare ai quattro venti del suo appuntamento. Anzi. Davvero sorprendente come una persona con un coraggio immenso come quello da lui dimostrato in più occasioni sul campo di battaglia, abituata a lottare costantemente contro il dolore per le emicranie lancinanti causate dai suoi impianti L2, sempre pronta a prendere su due piedi decisioni letteralmente di vitale importanza… di fronte ai propri sentimenti perdesse completamente la capacità di raziocinio.

“E… chi stai aspettando? Vedo dei chiari segnali di instabilità emotiva in questo momento. Qualcuno a cui tieni molto?” IDA, con la sua ingenua razionalità, riusciva sempre a spiazzarlo.

Accidenti, se persino la “signora della discrezione” I.A. IDA aveva notato il suo stato emotivo, al punto di arrivare a chiedergli spiegazioni, quello che provava doveva essere tragicamente palese agli occhi di tutta la Cittadella!

“Ehm.. sto aspettando…” dirlo o non dirlo chi stava aspettando? Dopo tutto l’appuntamento era in un luogo pubblico e chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli. Chiunque li avrebbe sicuramente visti, anzi. Kaidan continuava a tenere lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia, giocherellando nervosamente con le medagliette identificative dell’Alleanza che portava al collo. Al diavolo, IDA avrebbe comunque capito, era troppo intelligente, tanto valeva essere sinceri.

“Shepard. Abbiamo appuntamento all’Apollo tra mezz’ora” alzando gli occhi finalmente a cogliere lo sguardo consapevole dietro al visore della I.A. 

“Finalmente!” esclamò con un sorriso “La mia inesperienza in materia sentimentale è più che nota, ma persino nella mia ignoranza non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che tra voi ci fosse qualcosa”

Kaidan sgranò gli occhi, colto di sorpresa da questa affermazione. 

Notare che tra loro c’era qualcosa? Di cosa stava parlando?

“Ehm… in che senso hai notato qualcosa, IDA? Io e il Comandante siamo solo buoni amici e siamo qui per berci una birra in santa pace, abbiamo entrambi bisogno di staccare un po’, tutto qui” rispose con una risata. Forse un po’ forzata. Forse.

“Chiedo scusa allora, Maggiore, la mia inesperienza in materia deve avermi fatto travisare certi atteggiamenti che ho notato tra te e il Comandante. Mi era stato detto che prolungare lo sguardo, cercare il contatto fisico, guardare certe parti del corpo sono gesti indice di attrazione sessuale” un barlume di perplessità balenò negli occhi della I.A. “devo avere capito male. Grazie per avermi chiarito questa mia errata interpretazione Maggiore Alenko, sono sicura che eviterò di comportarmi in modo inadeguato ora.”

Ecco.. e ora cosa dire? Non poteva lasciarle credere che questi comportamenti siano adeguati e accettabili in rapporti di semplice amicizia… 

Ma… quando mai questo si è verificato tra me e Shepard?! Da parte mia forse… a volte può essere capitato… ma Shepard non ha mai mostrato segni di interesse nei miei confronti, al di là dei gesti camerateschi che ogni tanto, dopo una birra in più…

“IDA, aspetta… i segnali che tu dici sono effettivamente segnali di attrazione tra due persone.. è solo che.. ecco, tra me e Shepard non c’è nulla di più che una profonda amicizia, tutto qui. Forse hai solo frainteso certi atteggiamenti tra noi per la grande confidenza che abbiamo…” cercò di sembrare convincente… anche se più ci pensava meno ne era convinto lui stesso. 

“E’ possibile, Maggiore. Per me è ancora molto difficile comprendere i sentimenti e le relazioni tra voi organici, il fraintendimento è molto facile. Ti sono molto grata per le spiegazioni, per implementare la mia capacità di discernimento in questi settori la collaborazione di voi organici è molto importante. Ora devo andare, devo cercare delle parti di ricambio per l’ing. Adams. Ti auguro un piacevole pomeriggio di svago. Ci vediamo sulla Normandy”

Turbato dalla conversazione appena avvenuta Kaidan si accorse della presenza di Shepard solo quando questi era ormai a pochi passi da lui. Il cuore perse un colpo e inconsciamente trattenne il respiro, fino a quando il Comandante, sorridendo in un modo che fece ulteriormente sudare freddo il Maggiore, gli si avvicinò battendogli amichevolmente una pacca sulla spalla. 

Kaidan si alzò e rispose al gesto di saluto appoggiando una mano sul braccio di Shepard e ricambiando il sorriso. Anche quel semplice e innocente contatto gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca.. decisamente ormai il controllo delle proprie emozioni era andato a farsi benedire. Con questo incontro avrebbe dovuto per forza chiarire le cose, altrimenti sarebbe davvero impazzito.

Shepard aveva intuito dal messaggio di Kaidan che quel pranzo avrebbe significato qualcosa di più che un semplice momento di svago. Negli ultimi tempi aveva notato nel Maggiore un cambiamento in certi comportamenti, un modo di guardarlo diverso, più.. intenso. Più volte si era interrogato sul significato di questo nuovo atteggiamento, di certe battute che a volte lo lasciavano spiazzato. 

Ma ne era anche incuriosito… per la prima volta in vita sua si era reso conto che avrebbe potuto provare un’attrazione anche fisica nei confronti di un uomo. Non gli era mai accaduto prima con nessuno, ma il rapporto con Kaidan era qualcosa di molto diverso da qualsiasi altro rapporto avesse mai avuto. C’era qualcosa di particolare tra loro, qualcosa di unico che li legava e trascendeva da qualsiasi definizione. 

A volte sentiva un brivido percorrergli la schiena quando i suoi occhi incrociavano quelli scuri e profondi dell’altro. A volte guardarlo mentre combatteva sul campo nel pieno della potenza dei suoi impianti biotici gli trasmetteva una sensazione di energia pari ad una scarica elettrica. A volte lo trovava… sì, non poteva continuare a negarlo a se stesso, lo trovava dannatamente eccitante. 

Queste sensazioni che provava erano difficili da decifrare anche per lui, non capiva come interpretarle. Shepard era un uomo che aveva ricevuto un duro addestramento militare ed era stato abituato a nascondere quello che provava, poteva essere troppo pericoloso mostrare certe fragilità in determinate situazioni. 

Per anni aveva represso qualsiasi sentimento più profondo dell’amicizia, qualsiasi possibilità di avere un rapporto che andasse “oltre”. Quando Liara gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti per poco non aveva ceduto.. ma si era reso conto che quello che provava per Liara era estremamente diverso da quello che lei provava per lui. Per lui lei era quasi una sorella, provava un forte istinto di protezione nei suoi confronti, le voleva molto bene e certo, la asari aveva la bellezza e il fascino comune a tutti i membri della sua specie. Ma non la desiderava come avrebbe potuto fare per qualcuno di cui fosse realmente innamorato. O da cui fosse realmente attratto fisicamente.

Questa volta le cose stavano diversamente. Quando era vicino a Kaidan sentiva una tensione, una scossa che lo faceva sentire letteralmente elettrizzato. Ma tranquillo allo stesso tempo. Kaidan gli trasmetteva sicurezza, sapeva che con lui in squadra non avrebbe avuto nulla da temere in qualsiasi battaglia, eppure al contempo quegli sguardi, quel suo improvviso rossore che compariva ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano o i loro corpi si sfioravano.. tutto questo lo turbava e proprio per questo non lasciava che dall’esterno si potesse intuire la tempesta che sentiva dentro. 

Con questo pranzo si aspettava che, in qualche modo, le cose tra loro si chiarissero. Certo, l’idea che il loro rapporto potesse cambiare, potesse evolversi, lo faceva sentire davvero strano. Ma solo pensarlo gli faceva comparire un sorriso sul volto teso dai troppi pensieri di questi ultimi mesi. Ultimi anni, a dire il vero. 

Quando lo raggiunse al mercato del Presidium e lo vide seduto su quella panchina, assorto nei suoi pensieri, con quel suo sguardo unico, innocente ed espressivo, sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Ora più che mai doveva nascondere quello che provava.. e se avesse frainteso gli atteggiamenti di Alenko? Se avesse visto quello che lui voleva vedere, mentre l’altro non avesse provato lo stesso nei suoi confronti? Non avrebbe potuto permettersi di combattere anche contro i propri sentimenti, c’era una guerra in corso, LA guerra, quella che avrebbe potuto distruggere per sempre ogni forma di vita intelligente esistente in questa Era. Non si sarebbe esposto, non per primo. Non poteva. 

Mentre si avvicinava a Kaidan sentiva il nodo allo stomaco stringersi e il respiro accelerare… i suoi capelli, il suo corpo, persino il suo modo di stare seduto, con le spalle leggermente curvate in avanti, quasi a cercare protezione, tutto di lui lo lasciava in balia di sensazioni troppo difficili da gestire, troppo contrastanti con il nulla che avrebbe voluto provare. Ma era qualcosa che andava oltre la sua capacità di controllo.. per una volta nella vita voleva lasciarsi andare, riporre la propria fiducia in qualcuno… e chi più di Kaidan la meritava? 

Fece un respiro profondo e, con sicurezza perfettamente simulata, battè una pacca sulla spalla dell’altro, salutandolo con un sorriso. Il suo cuore batteva più forte che se fosse stato nel mezzo di un combattimento, sentiva l’impulso irrefrenabile di accelerare la frequenza del respiro, ma la maschera che aveva indossato eclissava perfettamente queste sensazioni e l’uomo che si parò di fronte a Kaidan era perfettamente tranquillo e a proprio agio.

“Allora Maggiore, pronto per un pranzo come si deve?” 

Sempre quel suo sorriso.. maledizione, la sua spontaneità, il suo modo di porsi sempre così sicuro, ogni volta che lo vedeva si sentiva tremare dentro. Quella sua tranquillità, così evidente… Shepard non aveva neanche minimamente sospettato che con quel pranzo, in un modo o nell’altro, il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato, per sempre.

I due si avviarono al tavolo del ristorante. La vista sulla Cittadella era davvero ogni volta emozionante… dopo l’attacco di Cerberus e il tradimento di Udina sembrava ancora più irreale la quiete che vi regnava in quel momento. Incredibile come ad ogni colpo inferto quel luogo riuscisse a rigenerarsi ogni volta migliore.

La vicinanza di Shepard, se da una parte aveva scosso qualcosa dentro Kaidan, dall’altra lo faceva sentire bene, sereno. Alcune battute sul menu e sulla nostalgia della vita passata - letteralmente poteva sembrare un’altra vita - le birre di fronte al rassicurante panorama in Canada… le spensierate serate prima del durissimo addestramento da biotico.. tutto questo sembrava lontano anni luce adesso, di fronte agli avvenimenti catastrofici degli ultimi anni e dell’orrore che stava succedendo proprio in quel momento sulla Terra e sugli altri pianeti. E poi.. beh, ora era arrivato il momento di far sapere a Shepard quello che, nonostante le mille altre preoccupazioni che avrebbe dovuto avere, stava occupando il suo cuore e la sua mente senza tregua.

“Sono felice di quest’attimo di pausa. Ho bisogno di tirare un po’ il fiato” disse il Maggiore distogliendo lo sguardo da quello magnetico dell’altro.

“Ce la siamo vista davvero brutta” rispose Shepard, mantenendo gli occhi puntati sul viso di Kaidan, quasi a voler indagare il motivo dell’evidente atteggiamento imbarazzato dell’altro.

Ogni battuta che scambiavano sembrava portarli verso qualcosa di diverso… c’era qualcosa in sospeso tra loro, era evidente sempre di più, la tensione si stava facendo sempre più palpabile. 

Shepard iniziava a sperare che, forse, questi segnali lanciati più o meno involontariamente dall’amico avessero un significato davvero più profondo e che davvero fossero indice di interesse nei suoi confronti, e non una mera illusione.

“Su Marte ho visto la mia vita passarmi davanti agli occhi. E mancavano momenti come questo, in compagnia di amici…” Alenko raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo ad incontrare gli occhi di quell’azzurro così intenso da fargli mancare il respiro ogni volta che li incrociava.

“Allora, come ti senti?” chiese con naturalezza disarmante il Comandante, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Pronto per qualsiasi cosa abbiano in mente i Razziatori” una parvenza di sorriso increspò le sue labbra mentre pronunciava queste parole. Pian piano sentiva il coraggio come scivolare nelle sue vene, solo guardare l’uomo che amava e sapere di parlargli liberamente e di stare per confessare quello che provava, a questo punto, gli dava sicurezza. In un modo o nell’altro questa agonia si sarebbe conclusa.

“E felice di averti convinto a concederti questi pochi istanti di relax” continuò, sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altro. Quell’espressione profonda e indecifrabile, ma leggermente interrogativa.. 

“Sì. Penso che dovremmo dirci le cose come stanno.” Gli occhi del Comandante non avevano la minima esitazione, saldi a sostenere lo sguardo timido ma deciso dell’altro. 

“Che cosa bevi?”

“Se stai cercando di adularmi.. ti conviene provarci aggiungendo una bella bistecca!” il sorriso di Kaidan ora era disteso e sincero. Iniziava a sentirsi veramente rilassato, nonostante si stesse avviando verso l’inevitabile confessione dei propri sentimenti.

La conversazione si mantenne rilassata e superficiale per un po’. Parlare del più e del meno aiutava a distendere i nervi in attesa del momento cruciale.. che si stava avvicinando. Già sembrava così strano e irreale poter finalmente parlare di cose semplici, leggere, senza tenere la mente ancorata a operazioni militari e distruzione e Razziatori..

All’improvviso, senza neanche rendersene conto, Kaidan spostò l’argomento su un terreno molto più personale… ormai non sentiva più l’emozione frenarlo, il suo sguardo si era fatto deciso e Shepard, notando un cambiamento nel suo atteggiamento, si era fatto ancora più attento.

“Sai una cosa? Secondo me possiamo farcela”

“Davvero?” Shepard era quasi incredulo di questo cauto ottimismo, da parte di una persona che era sempre stata estremamente ponderata nelle sue affermazioni.

“Con questo pensiero riesco a dormire meglio” lo sguardo distolto dall’oggetto della sua attenzione e spostato vago al tavolo davanti a lui. L’emozione stava facendo nuovamente breccia nel suo cuore, una stretta allo stomaco lo fece sussultare.. ma ora era il momento. Il momento giusto per confessare quello che provava realmente..

“Non riesci a dormire?”

“Forse sono un po’ agitato.. E’ solo che.. ti dedichi alla carriera, lavori sodo e.. all’improvviso capisci che è troppo tardi per… trovare qualcuno”. Ecco.. i segnali che stava lanciando iniziavano a farsi chiari. Sempre più chiari… e Sherpard non mancò di coglierli, con una consapevolezza nello sguardo che restava però indecifrabile all’altro.

“Qualcuno?”

“Ci conosciamo da un bel pezzo Shepard.” Gli occhi di Kaidan si sollevarono, sicuri, a sostenere quelli di Shepard. Sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto dire. 

“Mi hai mai visto con qualcuno? Devo essere troppo pignolo.. o troppo paziente..” continuò, concludendo con un sospiro. Non poteva lasciare cadere il discorso, era il momento di essere chiari, fino in fondo.

“Forse quello che non ho mai avuto.. quello che desidero.. è un rapporto più profondo.. con qualcuno che già.. apprezzo”. Si costrinse a fare una pausa. Non voleva che l’emozione offuscasse la lucidità proprio ora. “Ecco cosa voglio.. io.” altra pausa.. quanto era difficile dominare il tono della propria voce.. risollevare lo sguardo che immancabilmente tornava a vagare sul tavolo di fronte a lui. “E tu, cosa mi dici?”

Ok. Era fatta. Conosceva Shepard da anni ormai e sapeva che avrebbe colto il messaggio. Si sentiva comunque già alleggerito, sapendo di avere fatto tutto il possibile per rimanere calmo e confessare una cosa che da così tanto tempo ormai lo lasciava sconvolto al solo pensarci.

“Io e te? Mi stai dicendo questo, Kaidan?” un lampo di comprensione attraversò quegli occhi, di solito sempre così impenetrabili, un’espressione confusa ma quasi percettibilmente emozionata… 

Shepard si sentì sprofondare… non aveva frainteso, quindi? Sul serio, per una volta nella vita, gli era concesso di vivere, ricambiato, delle emozioni così forti togliergli il fiato? Ancora sconvolto da quella confessione ma ancora non pronto a lasciarsi andare del tutto cercò di mantenere la sua impenetrabile maschera. Ma dentro di lui sentì nascere qualcosa che lo avrebbe travolto e avrebbe sconvolto la sua vita per sempre. 

“Non suona tanto male.. vero?”

“E’ bello avere una spalla su cui piangere, nei momenti difficili.. qualcuno per cui vivere.. una persona da amare.”

Kaidan si lasciò sfuggire un debole sorriso. Si sentiva al contempo emozionato come un adolescente e tranquillo come non ricordava di essere stato da tanto, troppo tempo.

“Tu, Kaidan. Sì.. è passato tanto tempo..” I loro sguardi si allacciarono.. si era acceso qualcosa, per la prima volta, i sentimenti, in entrambi, si erano improvvisamente chiariti ed incendiati.. Si sorrisero, con naturalezza. 

“Io e te. Mi piace. Tanto..” concluse Shepard, ormai consapevole di avere semplicemente portato alla luce qualcosa che da tempo era sopita come le braci sotto la cenere. In una manciata di istanti si colse a pensare a tutte le implicazioni di quello che stava succedendo. Che era già successo. Kaidan… ricambiava esattamente quello che provava lui.. e aveva avuto il coraggio per entrambi per esporsi, per mettere a nudo i propri sentimenti. 

Il cuore ora gli martellava incessantemente nel petto, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Kaidan. Kaidan.. un uomo… questo pensiero lo sconvolgeva, ma si rendeva conto che l’attrazione che provava per lui era qualcosa che andava oltre al fisico… l’attrazione fisica era solo una naturale e inscindibile conseguenza dell’attrazione che provava per lui come persona. Per la prima volta si rese conto di quanto sarebbe stato tutto diverso con lui… che emozioni avrebbe provato? Che sensazioni avrebbe scoperto? Continuava a sorridere come se si fosse scoperto innamorato per la prima volta nella sua vita.

“Tutto ciò.. mi rende.. molto felice. E questa felicità avrà molti effetti positivi” il sorriso di Kaidan si stava spegnendo. Ma solo per adeguarsi allo stato d’animo che stava prendendo il sopravvento. 

Nella sua vita gli era già capitato di prendersi una cotta per un altro uomo, ma mai nulla di veramente serio. Fisicamente non aveva mai sperimentato molto, giusto qualche bacio, magari un po’ spinto, ma nulla più, con qualche compagno all’Accademia. Ricordava quelle esperienze come estremamente eccitanti, vuoi per la cosa in sé, vuoi per il fatto che i poteri biotici erano un benefit da non sottovalutare in certe situazioni.

Ma quello che stava provando ora… questo era qualcosa di completamente diverso. Sentiva con Shepard un legame mentale talmente profondo da provare quasi una sorta di telepatia, sentiva di condividere con lui come una parte di se stesso. Il che si rifletteva in un’attrazione fisica talmente forte da essere quasi dolorosa. 

Certo, aveva avuto un minimo di esperienza con altri uomini. Ma con Shepard, come sarebbe stato? Quali sensazioni gli avrebbe trasmesso? Come sarebbe stato provare insieme a lui per la prima volta lo stupore di scoprire un mondo nuovo, le emozioni che solo il sesso con qualcuno che si ama può trasmettere? Si sentiva come se quello che stava provando lo stesse per sopraffare, era talmente emozionato da scordarsi quasi di respirare. Lo desiderava, desiderava Shepard come non aveva mai desiderato nessun altro prima di allora.

“Davvero?” Shepard non conosceva questo lato di Kaidan.. era incerto di come interpretare quello sguardo che stava infiammando gli occhi dell’altro.. era incerto, insicuro e.. beh, la cosa iniziava a scaldare anche lui!

“Sì. Davvero!” lo sguardo di Kaidan era ora decisamente, inequivocabilmente elettrizzato ed eccitato. Quasi predatorio.. Un lato di Kaidan che assolutamente Shepard non aveva mai scoperto e che, in qualcuno solitamente sempre così calmo e misurato, trovava eccitante oltre ogni misura.

Non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi l’uno dall’altro.. per la prima volta Shepard aveva visto Kaidan non solo come un vero amico, ma come qualcuno da amare. Era una sensazione strana, perché gli era successo estremamente di rado di sentirsi attratto sessualmente da un altro uomo. E mai aveva avuto esperienze fisiche, con un altro uomo. Certo era che per lui l’attrazione per qualcuno era principalmente mentale e solo secondariamente fisica. 

Come aveva potuto non accorgersi prima di quello che Kaidan provava per lui? E come aveva potuto non assecondare questa attrazione magnetica che in realtà già tempo cercava di nascondere anche a se stesso? In una manciata di secondi aveva compreso tutto questo. E aveva capito che l’uomo che aveva davanti era quello con cui avrebbe trascorso il resto dei giorni.

Certo, tornare alla Normandy ora sarebbe stato completamente diverso. I due si scambiarono l’ennesimo sguardo, questa volta in entrambi permeato di una consapevolezza e di una felicità che non credevano di poter mai provare nella vita. 

Ancora un sorriso e poi si avviarono, vicini ma senza che i loro corpi si sfiorassero, verso il ponte di attracco della Normandy. Ora avevano bisogno di parlare con un po’ più di calma e in un luogo decisamente meno affollato. Avevano troppe cose da dirsi, troppe cose lasciate nascoste e soffocate per troppo tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto. Shepard e Kaidan sono il mio OTP per eccellenza e non potevo che finire per scrivere qualcosa su di loro... vedendo che ci sono poche fanfiction su di loro in italiano mi sono fatta coraggio e ho deciso di pubblicare questa breve serie che ho scritto. Spero vi piacciano! :-)


End file.
